Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire
Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire, also called the New Galactic Empire, Second Galactic Empire, New Order or simply the Empire, was the government that formed out of the Fel Empire in 130 ABY, when Darth Krayt, Dark Lord of the Sith, made a coup against Emperor Roan Fel. History The Sith-Imperial War and his Regent.]] At some point, the One Sith sabotaged reconstruction efforts on Yuuzhan Vong-terraformed worlds, to the detriment of the planets' inhabitants. The Galactic Alliance soon found itself facing a secession movement mirroring that of the Separatists during the Clone Wars. The Fel Empire used this situation to entice Alliance member worlds to secede and become part of Imperial space. But the Empire wanted all of the Alliance worlds, including its capital. Eventually, the Moff Council invoked the Treaty of Anaxes against the will of Emperor Roan Fel, and in 127 ABY, the Sith-Imperial War broke out, and the One Sith allied with the Empire. The war resulted in the fall of the Alliance and the reestablishment of the Empire as the primary galactic government. The territories and bureaucracy of the Alliance were absorbed into the Empire, but the Galactic Alliance Core Forces refused to surrender, and continued to fight the resurgent Empire. Shortly after the fall of the Alliance, the Emperor called upon the entire New Jedi Order to surrender and subject their will to the Empire, in which some of them did, becoming Imperial Knights, while the others remained to the will of the Force and retreated to Ossus. The coup After the Alliance defeat and the Massacre at Ossus, the Sith under the command of Darth Krayt turned against Emperor Fel. He launched a daring coup, marching with his cohorts straight into Fel's audience chamber himself, and killing the man who sat on the throne. After the man's death, Krayt sat himself in his place. Noting the confusion and outrage from the members of the Moff Council who were present, he laid out the facts of life for them. Faced with little choice, the Moff Council swore loyalty to him. For the first time in the hundred years since Darth Caedus, a Sith Lord held the galactic seat of power. At once he set about imposing order on a galaxy that sorely needed it, but this too was an incomplete victory. The "Emperor" he had killed had been a double; the real Fel was a fully trained Imperial Knight and would surely have defended himself, rather than just stand there and let himself be slain. It was imperative that the real Fel be found before he recruited allies among the Moffs, the military, or those Jedi who had survived the massacre at Ossus. Fel's insurgency Not all of the Empire recognized Darth Krayt's authority. Over the years, forces loyal to Fel gathered on Bastion, awaiting the return of their true Emperor. With the Imperial Knights leader Antares Draco and the 501st Legion commander General Oron Jaeger at his side, Fel took control of the planet in 137 ABY, knowing that Krayt would be wary to amass a frontal assault on the heavily fortified planet. As the factions of Krayt and Fel grew larger, units that once served with each other were now forced to fight against one another for control of territory around the galaxy. Case in point was a battle between the 407th and 908th Stormtrooper Divisions on Borosk. Krayt's empire also had to contend with Gar Stazi and the Galactic Alliance Remnant. The Alliance admiral had become a thorn in their side. Though a possible alliance between the Remnant and Fel was prevented for the time being, the Alliance managed to steal the new ''Imperious''-class Star Destroyer Imperious from its drydock at Mon Calamari. This infuriated Krayt to the point of ordering 10% of the Mon Calamaris population exterminated, and personally overseeing the execution of the Mon Calamari Council. But when Imperial Knights assisted Stazi in disabling the bombs they planted on the Imperious, Stazi sent one back to Fel with the message that he'd be willing to once again negotiate for an alliance with Fel, thus bringing about the possibility of a formidable force that could challenge the Sith and their empire. Recently, all forces in the Sith Empire were on the look out for the last Skywalker, whom the galaxy thought had died at Ossus. The search was called off when Skywalker was captured by the Sith but the once again resumed when he escaped their clutches. Yet barely a year into the latest galactic-wide conflict, Darth Krayt was killed on Had Abbadon after fighting against a female Jedi with an ancient Sith spirit Karness Muur, thus leaving both his Empire and the One Sith without an Emperor and a Dark Lord, respectively, thus far. Government and politics around 130 ABY.]] .]] The Empire was ruled by the Dark Lord of the Sith, who held the title of Galactic Emperor, yet the Moff Councils held considerable power, and were, supposedly, his advisers. By all accounts the reign of Roan Fel was relatively benevolent compared to that of the usurper, Krayt, and had far less of the abuses of power and tyrannical excesses of the Empire under Palpatine. Under Krayt's regime, however, harsh dictatorial conditions, even genocide, returned to the former Fel-controlled empire. The Moffs managed both the Imperial Military and Imperial Intelligence, as well as other Imperial institutions such as the Imperial Mission and the Imperial Diplomatic Corps. However, with the Sith in power, Moffs, Admirals and other authorities had to follow Sith orders and answer to Krayt's Sith Lords. Thus, the Council sought to undermine some of Krayt's efforts in order to mantain its own power and influence. The Empire also used propaganda in order to promote Emperor Krayt's agenda. The Massacre of the Mon Calamari Council and Darth Krayt's edict ordering the extermination and internment of the Mon Calamarians was broadcast all over the galaxy. News sources also referred to the regime's enemies in an unfavorable manner. Gar Stazi was referred as a pirate while Cade Skywalker was labeled a terrorist. Astrography As a result of the Sith-Imperial War, many of the territories of the Galactic Alliance were absorbed into the Empire, even the old Alliance stronghold of Mon Calamari. The system became a production facility for warships for the Sith Empire. The capital of the Empire was Coruscant, seat of Emperor Krayt and the location of his Temple of the Sith, constructed over the ruins of the New Jedi Temple. Appearances *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Tatooine'' Sources * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 88'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' Category:Galactic Empire Category:Governments Category:Sith organizations de:Darth Krayts Imperium es:Nuevo Imperio Galáctico ru:Новая Галактическая Империя